Unused Content
Description Unused Content is a page with unused characters and information Terror Terror is a scrapped character of Nightmare Before Disney. "A combination of all the Nightmares, Terror was a vision of the Player's true terror. Terror would become Active on Night 5, like Nightmare MickMick would on Nightmare Before Disney Version 1. Terror would be able to go to all entrances, Hole, Cage Door, and both the doors. If the player were be Jumpscared by this particular character, then the game would crash." - Unused content Terror is a mouse suit with spikes all around the body, his left leg, his right arm, his left ear (replaced with spikes) and his right eye are missing. His right ear is waved, his skin and his shoes are purple, and his pants are deep blue. Nightmare MickMick Nightmare MickMick is a scrapped character in Nightmare Before Disney Version, but somewhat he made an appearance in Version 1 of the game. ""The eyes of many angry souls". Nightmare MickMick is a character which would've appeared in Night 4 of the V2 version. Like Terror, Nightmare MickMick would be able to access all entrance of the Office. Giving the player more of lookout in case he is in their blind spot." - Unused content Nightmare MickMick is a mouse that is similar to the original Mickey Mouse. His left leg (replaced with a spike), his left arm, his fingers of his right hand (replaced with spikes) and parts of his ears are missing. His right button of his pants is missing and on his right shoe there is a spiky elevation. Inside his head, there a lot of eyes, similar to Nightmare Ortensia. Nightmare Impure Mouse Nightmare Impure Mouse is a scrapped character in Nightmare Before Disney. "A scrapped character which was going to be in Nightmare Before Disney V2, was removed for 2 following reasons: #NBD V2 was meant to be tied in with most of the games I do, which Impure Mouse wasn't in any of them. "Let The Show Begin" does not count as her being in. #There was too many characters in the V2 for the player to handle, which Nightmare Impure Mouse had to go so the game doesn't get any harder. She would be active on Night 3." -Unused content Nightmare Impure Mouse is the nightmare side of Impure Mouse of FNATI:Found and Let the Show Begin. Her right arm and ear are missing, and also has a glowing eye. She has irregular sharpened teeth giving her a more nightmarish appearance. Nightmare Pluto Nightmare Pluto is a scrapped character in Nightmare Before Disney. "Another Scrapped Character which was planned, Nightmare Pluto would start on Night 3, and once entered the office, he would stop the Player from being able to use the flashlight, and will cause the Player's heart rate to go up rapidly, the player would have to use Voodoo to drive Pluto off. The reason why he is scrapped is one of the same reasons for N.Impure Mouse, the fact there were too many characters at once, it would make the game harder." -Unused content Nightmare Pluto is the nightmare version of Pluto from FNATI. He lacks his head, and first left foot. He appears to have some holes around his body. Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island Nightmare Before Disney Category:Unused Content Category:Nightmare Suits Category:Mouses Category:Male Category:Males Category:Female Category:Nightmare Suits galleries Category:Nightmare MickMick